


[Podfic] Driving with Crowley

by CompassRose



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Improvisation, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Team Chartreuse, car noises, do not copy to another site/app, i mean it flat like a pancake, is there a queen (good omens) tag?, queen because of course, terrible singing along to the radio, what is shame anyway?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: I cranked up some Queen on my computer, turned on my mic, and channeled Crowley as I portrayed him in attheborder'swhat a way to make a living,heading home to his angel after a satisfying day of demonic Uber-ing. Absolutely no assurances of quality are made, mostly because they'd be a lie.---Recorded for aVoiceTeam 2020Week 2 Challenge, Character Cover, Team Chartreuse.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 24
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Driving with Crowley

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what a way to make a living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705660) by [attheborder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attheborder/pseuds/attheborder). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] what a way to make a living by attheborder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449338) by [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose). 



  
cover design and layout by CompassRose

music: an outrage perpetrated on the fine work of Queen

Listen or download here:  
[**Driving with Crowley,**](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1WThF6ffwBTB_RRHXh2n8HmC2eC5u0cvB)a podfic by compassrose (Google Drive)

  
google racing to get off the sidewalk? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats

**Author's Note:**

> my profoundest apologies both to attheborder and to the memory of Freddie Mercury. I'm so, so sorry.


End file.
